Smoke and Mirrors
by Corvin
Summary: AU: The recently dumped Kankurou explores a new hobby of questionable legality.
1. Chapter 1

Corvin: I'm just telling you now; Kankurou is wearing a business suit because he came from work. This didn't take me too long if one doesn't consider all the proofreading put into it.

Kyo: There were so many mistakes the first time through XD

Corvin: I wrote most of it late at night!

Botan: I wrote the first half of it.

Corvin: No you didn't, shut up.

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto, because honestly, only a beast like Kishimoto would-

Corvin: Hey! No spoilers you! Happy Almost Birthday Kanks!

Kankurou: Same to you, yours is even sooner than mine.

Corvin: YOU REMEMBERED!! -Nosebleed- ...Wait a sec... Where did you come from?

Kankurou: -Splodes into puff of smoke only to reveal Kyo- Kyo: Bwahahahaha!!!

Corvin: T T

Title: Smoke and Mirrors

* * *

The red light district was not the sort of place someone as cool and smart as Sabaku Kankurou would even be caught dead. Yet somehow that seemed to slip his mind for the briefest of moments and there he was; about to do something he knew was very stupid and very illegal.

At the same time though, he felt slightly justified. Inuzuka Hana was the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to him. For years he would rue the day he saw a boy getting his ass kicked and somehow found it within him to pull over and help. He would rue the day he drove the boy home and walked him to the door, just to make sure someone was there to look after him. He would definitely, forever and always rue and lament the day he met that boy's two faced bitch of a sister.

_She_ was the reason he was driving down 3rd Street - a street known for its near blatant prostitution – with half dressed women ogling and cooing at his 2008 silver Chrysler 300. Yes sir, three months with _her_ and the abrupt ending of _her_ walking out on him was the only thing worth blaming for his current situation.

And why did she walk out on him? Because he suggested getting a cat! Honestly, she knew from the very start that he was a cat person, what the Hell did she expect?

In the end though, that probably should have been a big hint that their relationship was doomed to fail. The Sabakus – that included Kankurou- always found the felines to be dignified and graceful creatures, the only ones worth keeping for pets. Whereas Hana and her entire family had some sort of dog fetish.

Kankurou shook his head to rid himself of the memories.

He wasn't going to think about Hana, he was going to scan the streets, find a fairly attractive hooker, mutter a brief prayer to his air freshener that she wasn't a cop, and go pick her up.

It was only around 4pm so he wasn't sure if he'd have any luck, but sure enough! There was a promising one leaning against a stop sign and pocketing a cellphone. Normally he wouldn't assume, but the girl was wearing low-rise shoes with ankle socks and either a black miniskirt or black short-shorts. He wasn't sure because she was also wearing a somewhat over sized, brown coat that just barely showed the edges of the material underneath. From the back he could ascertain the coat was open, so once he pulled forward more he'd see the rest of what she was wearing.

He hoped she had a decent face, because she had the creamiest, shapeliest legs he'd ever seen. Kankurou almost felt possessive at the sight, but it didn't bother him; instead it brought a smirk to his face, ugly face or not, he wanted those legs around his waist.

Rather than continue driving in hopes of getting a glance in the rearview mirror, he pulled up to the corner as though he were going to turn and rolled down his window.

Tch, 'ugly face or not', well NOT indeed! She was pale all over, not just on her legs, her lips were painted a dark green, her jaw was delicate and elfin with silvery hair falling a little bit past it and her eyes were narrow and slanted in a shockingly feline way – and Kankurou was a cat person – although they were rimmed with a brownish purple. Either she was wearing unflattering eye makeup or she didn't sleep much.

An expression of mild aggravation mixed with confusion was directed at him, as she approached the car and leaned against it, "… Hey."

For a moment the voice threw him, it was rather deep and a little raspy. He glanced down and saw that she—or rather; _he_ was wearing black short-shorts and a white T shirt under the coat.

A boy huh..? Well, it would certainly be a big step away from Hana and that was a step he'd like to take.

"How much?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I'm a guy." He was beginning to look more disgruntled and Kankurou had the fleeting thought that it was a perpetual look before it dawned to him that the boy thought he was being messed with or possibly he waited for Janes(1).

"I don't care, do you?" He raised an eyebrow back.

There was a brief moment of silence as contemplation settled on the boy's sharp features, "… I guess not." He opened the car door and climbed in.

Kankurou allowed him a moment to buckle his seatbelt before he completed the right turn.

"I'm Sakon."

"Kankurou." It occurred to him too late that he should probably use a fake name, oh well. "So how old are you? 19?" Sakon jumped and stared at him, "what? Was I wrong?"

"No, you got it right. Most people just think I'm in middle school."

"Oh," in truth Kankurou might have guessed closer to 15, "I know someone who looks a lot younger than he is, so when I guess ages I usually add a couple years." Poor Gaara would never look a day over 13.

"Ooooh, so I _look_ like I'm in middle school and you were just being polite." Sakon sported a wry smirk, "How old are you?"

"I'm 24."

"Sounds about right… Soooo are you just going to pull into a parking lot or what?"

"Huh?" He hadn't really thought it out that far. "Are you comfortable in the car?" He asked incredulously, it was an easy decision what to do, "because I'm not. We can go to a motel. By the way," he glanced at Sakon purposefully, "you never told me how much."

"For how long and what do you want to do?" Sakon returned the look with a little shimmy of his shoulders.

"Hmmm, two hours, the whole package;" he made sure to have plenty of cash and condoms on him before he came.

Sakon reclined the chair and put one of his feet up on the dashboard, "you think you could do the whole package in two hours?"

"'Whole package' is really so subjective," replied Kankurou, "alright, two hours and the maximum estimate that can be done within."

Sakon chuckled, "Maximum huh? Alright, 30,000 yen." (2)

"30,000? That's pricey."

"Maybe so," Sakon leaned over the divider and kissed Kankurou's cheek demurely, "But I guarantee I'll be tight as a virgin. Don't worry; you'll get your money's worth."

Even if he had been speaking a different language Kankurou still would have been powerless to the sultry voice murmuring in his ear, "ok."

Five minutes later he was pulling into the parking lot of a Super 8 motel and telling Sakon to wait in the car while he got a room.

Ten minutes later found them in said room, Sakon sitting at the foot of one of the beds and Kankurou kicking off his shoes.

"We should shower," Said Kankurou as he loosened his tie. "Do you want to go first?"

"You don't want to take one together?" Sakon pouted, having shrugged off his coat and shoes he was now in the process of removing his shirt. "By the way, I get half the money up front."

"Why is that?" Asked Kankurou even as he was pulling out his wallet and counting out the money.

"So if you try to screw me – in the bad way – I at least have a little something to show for it."

Kankurou tossed the bills onto the bed. While Sakon snatched them up and counted them he began unbuttoning his shirt, "so do you want to go first?"

"Sure."

Kankurou finished undressing and sat on the bed waiting for his turn. As he did he perused the four condoms he'd brought along before once again, a thought arose. Men usually used lube when having sex with each other… He didn't think to buy any since he'd planned to sleep with a woman.

Was there time to go get some? Would Sakon be annoyed and back out? Would Sakon even sleep with him if he didn't have lube? Did Sakon have lube?

Somewhat hopeful Kankurou peeked into Sakon's coat pockets but was disappointed to only find the previously seen cell phone and a bit of lint.

Well, he supposed he'd tell Sakon once he came out. Then he wondered if the time spent driving and showering came out of his two hours.

The bathroom door opened and Sakon -minus the lipstick- sauntered out; towel drying his hair and unashamedly showing Kankurou everything his skimpy clothes had covered up, "shower's free."

"I don't have lube." The sight of the boy's body had made mush of the Sabaku's mind; he was beginning to think he didn't need a shower after all.

"You didn't bring any?" Scoffed Sakon

"Shouldn't you have some?" Accused Kankurou for he was eager to not seem like a fool.

"Oh, pardon me for being an irresponsible hook--- How do you know I don't have some?" How could a person's eyes get so narrow and suspicious in less than a second?

He played it cool, "I checked your pockets because I was thinking of going to buy some but I didn't want to if you had it covered."

Sakon still looked annoyed but he shrugged it off, "There are mini bottles in the bathroom… Do you think lotion or conditioner would be less uncomfortable?"

"Lotion maybe?"

"Great, bring it out when you shower." Sakon dropped his damp towel in Kankurou's lap and ran a teasing finger over the brunette's collar bone and shoulder, "and don't be too long."

Kankurou stood abruptly and marched into the bathroom. He spotted the mini bottles in a cheap basket on the bathroom counter, grabbed it and returned to the bed. "I changed my mind," he said before he covered Sakon's naked body with his own.

The boy squeaked a little but quickly grinned and raked his nails down Kankurou's back, "your impatience is flattering." He pushed his hips up suggestively and allowed the older man to rub his inner thigh.

Kankurou shivered as Sakon scraped his shoulders and biceps, "Did anyone ever tell you that you act like a cat."

"Only in terms of temperament," murmured Sakon, "so foreplay or do you wanna get right to it?" He opened his legs and bent his knees.

"Whatever feels right."

Sakon wrapped his arms around Kankurou's neck and kissed him. However, rather than a lusty, slobbery kiss (that he more often than not experienced with Hana), it was chaste and soft.

The thought of kissing a nimbus cloud made Kankurou begin to chuckle, but all the same he kissed back and allowed the faux innocent sweetness of the moment to ease his mind which was still somewhat troubled at having hired a prostitute in the first place. However, Kankurou had not hired him just for sweetness; he opened his mouth while still pressed against Sakon's, causing the boy's lips to part as well. They repeated the action over and over, until Kankurou tilted his head and sealed his open mouth over Sakon's.

He immediately began to taste Sakon but pulled back suddenly, "… Did you eat a Snickers today?"

Sakon glared at him with a twitching eyebrow and pushed his hands into the elder's brown hair, his nails digging a bit into his scalp, "Just shut up and keep kissing me!!" He pulled Kankurou down again, this time with a small amount of violence in his movements that amused the Sabaku.

The room was filled with smacks and slurps as their kissing became more feral. When the brunette began to move his mouth down Sakon's jaw and neck he found that somewhere down the line Sakon had wrapped his legs around Kankurou's waist and hooked his ankles together.

He laughed lowly, "I'm gonna need a little slack."

Sakon complied and flexed his fingers as Kankurou moved to his chest.

Kankurou groaned at the sensation on his scalp. He dragged his tongue over the pale flesh until he reached Sakon's pale pink nipple. Sakon let out a mewling noise and he leered, how cute.

He sucked hard on the nipple at first, allowing his teeth to only tease it softly. Sakon was skinny and as Kankurou had expected, did not have breasts like Hana, so he was careful not to do anything painful.

Sakon seemed to approve of his ministrations. The boy arched his back and pulled Kankurou's face closer, all the way making low, appreciative noises. This brought a smirk to the Sabaku's face and he attacked the bud with more ferocity, nipping and sucking until he was sure Sakon would be feeling it days afterwards. Then he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment while he soothed the first with his thumb.

Kankurou decided then and there that Sakon's nipples were going to be his fondest memory of the night… Or maybe his legs… Or his cute scowl… There was so much to fondly remember. On that thought Kankurou slowly drew away from Sakon's chest and paid more attention to the boy's stomach and below.

But before he did anything else, Sakon was pushing on his shoulders. "Alright, alright, let me…" Kankurou leaned away but Sakon continued pushing on his shoulders until he was sitting on his shins.

He stared as the boy pushed the lotion into his hands, "here, get me ready." With that, Sakon, on all fours, bent his arms and leaned down to delicately licked the tip of Kankurou's penis.

It was like watching a kitten lap at a bowl of milk. Kankurou was beginning to feel like a pervert for thinking of cats so much during sex but he couldn't help but feel as though anyone who did it with Sakon would understand. His mannerisms, his temper… Hell his slightly long canines; they just screamed cat.

Kankurou groaned when Sakon finally took him completely in and cupped his sacks. He allowed himself to slowly thrust into the sensual mouth before Sakon's impatient frown reminded him that he was supposed to be doing something as well.

The lotion was unscented and cold on his skin as he covered his index and middle. He wasn't sure how much to use but better safe than sorry. He squeezed extra onto the tips of his fingers before he reached down slowly and began to run his hand down Sakon's tail bone, lower and lower until he found the wrinkled pucker he was searching for.

Deliberation ended with Kankurou deciding that his middle finger would be best. He would be less clumsy when adding his index.

Sakon hummed at the penetration and Kankurou hissed. Damn the boy, damn him so much for needing to be stretched.

Kankurou looked from the pale; still green tinted, lips to his hand again. His annoyance ebbed slightly at the erotic display of pink skin stretching around his tanned digit. He added a second finger.

…

Wow.

Tight as a virgin; Kankurou could definitely agree with that. Holy bloomers, the Sabaku was beginning to doubt he'd be able to get his cock in without taking some skin off.

Sakon handled it well as he worked his fingers; curling them, twisting them, scissoring them. Kankurou used his free hand to grab the hair on Sakon's scalp and tug on it, "you doin' ok?"

He received a brief, strangled affirmative that he didn't believe for a second. Sakon had already stopped sucking and had merely been sitting there with Kankurou's penis in his mouth, shaking from the pain.

"… You're not _really_ a virgin are you?"

Sakon snorted and looked at him incredulously. Kankurou frowned at the look and shoved in a third finger, dry.

"Ah!" Sakon's head dropped forward, completely releasing Kankurou this time as his mouth fell open. However, Kankurou did not stop until his knuckles reached the boy's flesh. He twisted them slowly, trying to ignore how much hotter he was getting, both from the preview of what he'd be putting it into and Sakon's breath, panting on his stomach.

"I'm ready." Whispered Sakon, grasping around for a condom.

"You don't quite seem ready." The Sabaku pulled his fingers out of the boy anyway.

Sakon smirked at him, "Ready enough. You wanna put this on or should I?"

Kankurou took the small package from the boy and tore one of the edges off with his teeth before handing it back.

"… Is this pink?" Sakon stared at the rubber that came from the package, "Awwwh, and look at that, it's lubricated."

"Most of them are these days," grumbled Kankurou, "and it's red"

"It's pink."

"Just put it on!"

Sakon complied with a triumphant look that made Kankurou's penis twitch. "Hey look at that," he purred, "I think he likes me." He carefully unrolled the condom from the tip down, making sure to rub over every protruding vein.

Kankurou breathed deeply through his nose as Sakon lay horizontally across the bed beside where he was sitting. He ran his hand up one of the velvety legs which he could now see was dusted with fine, silver hairs.

He grinned wolfishly when the body underneath him shuddered. Hana had been nothing like this. It was always a fight with her, even for intimacy. But here, now, Sakon was giving him everything he wanted with just the right amount of spice.

As if to prove his point Sakon reached up and clawed one of Kankurou's shoulders, "hurry up Slowpoke," he growled. "Before I change my mind."

"Don't forget who's paying who," replied Kankurou, jerking Sakon's legs further open; he was done with foreplay.

Sakon remained very still as Kankurou positioned himself. Slowly, he pushed in his head before he paused to allow both of them a moment to adjust.

He was lost in the feeling of intense heat surrounding him; squeezing him, quivering around him. There was no better feeling than this, Kankurou was sure of it, and he would gladly pay 30,000 yen each time just for a taste of it.

Once or twice he was sure he was going to lose it before Sakon. In and out, in and out over and over until he pulled out completely so he could flip the boy over only to start again.

Kankurou wasn't sure how long the room bore witness to their sweaty bodies moving frantically, causing the bed to hit the wall with a thumping noise that mingled with the carnal noises emitted from their mouths. All he knew was when Sakon arched his back off the bed and let out a low, guttural sound that echoed in the room, he hadn't been able to hold back any longer.

* * *

Kankurou placed butterfly kisses on Sakon's left nipple as the boy sighed contentedly. Sex really had to be the most relaxing activity in the world; sweaty skin, a hammering pulse; Kankurou felt a deep sense of satisfaction. Just like a virgin indeed, he would attribute it to Sakon's narrow hips but just the same, it felt incredible.

He wondered if Sakon was available for reservations… He made it a point to ask but in the mean time Sakon was squirming underneath him, "What time is it?"

"What does it matter?" asked Kankurou, "Come on, it hasn't been two hours."

"It probably has!" Snapped Sakon, "Now get off me you big idiot!"

"I'm your paying customer," whined Kankurou, but he moved none the less, "you're terrible."

Sakon ignored him in favor of digging through his coat and looking at his cell phone, "HOLY CHRISTMAS! IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF HOURS! FECK!"

"I'll pay-"

"That doesn't matter!" Hissed Sakon, stumbling pathetically about, trying to get his clothes on, "I… Have an appointment across town!"

Kankurou lazily stretched and stood up as well, "geez, right after? I'm a little insulted; I thought I did a pretty good job wearing you out."

"Tch," Sakon was already pulling on his socks, "nothing against you, but I have money to make. Speaking of which, I'll take the other half now thank you."

"Money, money, money," Kankurou glanced around the floor for his pants that would contain his wallet, "you should work on that attitude, or you'll never get repeat business."

"Who's to say I don't have tons of repeat business?" Sakon, now fully dressed, tossed Kankurou's pants onto the bed before plopping back down.

"Call it an educated guess," he replied wryly, "I can drive you if you want."

"Anything's better than crawling," Sakon shrugged, "but you have to leave immediately. I think women are just more ashamed of paying for sex than men are."

"It depends on the type of woman," Kankurou mused, forgetting his boxers and pulling on his pants, "and yeah, I'll leave immediately, I'm not some jealous lover."

Sakon snickered, "Awh, does that mean no repeat business?"

Kankurou thought his answer over carefully before he responded with, "I think we both know I want to see you again."

The boy hummed and turned away just a bit too slow for Kankurou to miss his tiny blush and suppressed smile. There was no way a move like that was on accident. The kid was good.

The drive was short ten minutes, but Kankurou shuddered to think of having to walk all that way just after getting anally penetrated.

Following Sakon's directions they came upon a middle class suburban area, complete with children playing baseball in the street and houses with colors varying between brown and white with the occasional yellow and blue.

It was a two story white house with brown trim and a tacky flamingo mailbox what Sakon asked him to stop in front of.

Kankurou raised his eyebrow but remained silent as the boy unbuckled his seatbelt and unlocked the door, "next week," he said grabbing Sakon's wrist, "Same place?"

"Sure," Sakon puffed at his bangs and tugged on his arm, "don't be late or I might change my mind."

"Your loss," Kankurou ignored the tug and pulled Sakon closer so he could kiss below the boy's ear.

"Yours more than mine," sighed Sakon, "now come on, I'm late as it is."

He let go of the skinny wrist and watched Sakon's legs with blatant lust as he approached the front door and waved Kankurou on.

He'd definitely see him again. Kankurou smirked as he U-turned and headed back to his home; Wednesday was beyond a doubt his new favorite day of the week.

* * *

Sakon leaned against the inside of his front door until the sound of the car disappeared. He grinned and slid his jacket off casually, "been waiting long?" He called out.

"Actually yeah," he followed the impatient answer into a living room that had a staircase on one side and a door way that led to a kitchen on the other; "I've got it by the way. Where the Hell were you?"

He ignored the annoyed male that was lounging on the couch and made his way up the stairs.

The dialogue of the TV was nearly drowned out by the static.

_"Oscar, you're such a grouch!" _

_"Bitch I live in a fucking trash can!"_

His first stop was a bedroom where he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt.

"Answer me Sakon." He had been followed.

"You got my bag?" He asked as he began rifling through a dresser that was located inside of a walk-in closet.

"Yeah, where were you?" The annoyance was gone, replaced with concern at the sight of red marks on Sakon's stomach and back.

"Some guy thought I was a hooker," Sakon finished retrieving a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt.

"What?" His older brother, Ukon, looked caught between incredulous laughter and even greater concern.

Sakon smirked, "I had sex with him for money."

"WHAT?!" Ukon roared, "What would- Why would- Are you insane? Why did he think you were a hooker?"

The younger shrugged casually and pushed his way through the door, "I'm guessing the shorts… Kiba did say they looked like hooker shorts."

"One," growled Ukon following him down the hall where Sakon was gathering a towel from a tall cabinet, "Kiba is a retard; two, those shorts are standard track shorts; three, you're required to wear them to track meets." He crossed his arms and followed Sakon to the bathroom, "but that doesn't explain why you slept with some stranger! You could have caught something! Or gotten killed! Are you that hard up for money?" He paused, "… No pun intended."

"Well, I suppose I did it because he was hot and willing to spend 30,000 yen." He smirked at Ukon's grudgingly impressed expression, "and just so you know, you're overreacting. Everything turned out fine."

"I'm not overreacting. I leave you alone for ten minutes and you get involved in prostitution."

Ukon's voice had lowered to his usual raspy tone that Sakon knew meant more danger. He huffed, "I don't see--- Well, I suppose I do. Ok, yeah, I did something seemingly stupid, but look, lots of money, no harm done-"

"You're 16 years old Sakon, that's quite a bit of harm."

"You're the same age as me." Sakon bristled.

"I didn't just go sleep with a--- You slept with a guy?" Ukon's face blanched at the realization.

"Once again, you completely miss the point. Besides, is being a hooker for a day any worse than jocking Kimimaro's bones?" He smirked when Ukon's expression became cloudy, "thank you for bringing my backpack home." He went to close the bathroom door; he really wanted to take another shower.

"Wait," Ukon leaned in, "You didn't… Text me while you were with him did you?"

"No, he showed up just as I got your message. He thought I was a hooker. He was hot and rich so I took advantage of the situation." Sakon pushed on the door again, "now may I get clean? _Dad_?"

"Fine."

Sakon closed the door and placed his bundle of a towel and clothes on the toilet lid before he turned on the shower.

"Sakon."

He looked at the door, "what Ukon?"

"… I'm not jocking Kimimaro's bones."

He smirked, "right."

* * *

-End-

1 – Instead of Johns

2 – I've never done yen instead of dollars XD I wanted to. Also, 30,000 yen equals 328.97 dollars

Corvin: So yeah... That's how that whole madness happened.

Botan: Tune in next month for the sequel, Smoke and Mirrors 2: Electric Boogaloo!

Kyo: It was my idea :D


	2. Chapter 2

Corvin: Hey guys! Merry Winter Holidays and the like! Hope you have some good old fashion holiday fun!

Kyo: Christmas and gingerbreeaad.

Corvin: Yeah :D

Botan: One wouldn't have to read the first Smoke and Mirrors for this would they?

Corvin: Nope, but it would make me oh so happy if they did anyway.

Kyo: Who would want to make you happy?

Corvin: Botan doesn't want you.

Kyo: Q.Q

Botan: Those are some fresh beats, snap.

Corvin: I don't own Naruto

Title: Smoke and Mirrors 2: Electric Boogaloo

* * *

Pain was not something he enjoyed very much. In fact, one could say that he rather hated pain.

Therefore Sakon felt distinctly disgruntled as Ukon, his devil of a twin brother, tore the blankets off of his form. He didn't want to go to school; he wanted to lie in bed and recover from the day before.

"You're the devil." He grumbled, squinting with hatred at the bright, morning light.

"Get up Candy, if we miss the bus then we have to walk and I'm sure you'll enjoy that a lot less." Ukon was already dressed and throwing clothes onto Sakon's legs.

It took a moment for his foggy brain to catch the name, "… Candy?"

"It's a stripper name." Ukon tapped his chin, "I can't think of a cliché hooker name so I'll settle for strippers."

"Oh," said Sakon, "because you're 12."

"Shut up and get dressed." Ukon crossed his arms and stomped towards the door, "I made coffee and there's poptarts. You have 15 minutes to get ready and get outside."

Sakon paused halfway through putting on the new shirt, "you're not waiting for me?"

"I'll be right outside." Ukon continued his stomping down the stairs and out the door. He was obviously still upset about the previous day, not that Sakon could blame him.

He had come home after sleeping with a 24 year old man for money and made the huge mistake of telling his brother about it. After various pledges to kill the pervert who would touch a minor who was obviously _not _a prostitute, Ukon had calmed down enough to brush his teeth and go to sleep.

Sakon made yet another mistake in thinking that would be the end of it. As he surveyed the Folger's can sitting next to the coffee pot when he entered the kitchen, the younger of the twins knew his dear brother was still pissed.

"He knows I hate Folger's," pouted Sakon.

There wasn't any time for fresh coffee so he poured some into a cup and added a generous amount of milk. Maybe he was being melodramatic but who wouldn't be when they were about to drink coffee that tasted like it was brewed with dishwater and heated in a clay pot with dirty rocks.

Sakon tipped the cup and gulped the contents as fast as he could. He slammed his mug onto the counter with a gasp and wrinkled his nose in distaste. If he didn't need a caffeine boost to wake up in the morning then he would have taken the coffee outside and dumped it on Ukon's smug, frizzy head.

Damnable weakness, that crafty caffeine was.

Outside the sun was shining but the morning was brisk. Sakon shivered as his exposed legs grew goose bumps. Ukon probably hadn't been paying attention to what he was throwing at Sakon. Otherwise he might have picked something other than long camouflage shorts and a grey T shirt. It was hideously mismatched but Sakon was in a hurry.

He ignored his backpack bouncing painfully against his lower back as he jogged down the street to the bus stop.

Ukon was standing off by himself, pointedly not looking at a group of three other boys. Sakon grinned as he recognized them.

The tallest of the three of was broad shouldered young man with orange hair and observant eyes. Sakon knew him as Kaguya Juugo, the Judo champion of the 4th years; said to be frighteningly unstable.

Next to him was the mega brat and somehow heart throb of the 3rd years, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakon hated him because of that stupid petulant scowl and even more stupid hair. Honestly! Was a cockatiel his 'fursona' or what?!

Then, standing about six inches shorter than Juugo was Kaguya Kimimaro. Despite his pretty face there was always something a lot scarier about him than the prissy little Uchiha. He didn't have to have to be big like Juugo or a bitchy like Uchiha. There was something about his nearly perpetual serene expression that gave Sakon the creeps. _He _knew, Kaguya Kimimaro was bat-shit crazy and it was only a matter of time before he blew up a large building.

Strangely enough he was mostly known, other than for his face, as the only person who could calm Juugo down when he had his fits. Uchiha was known to try and for the most partially succeed, but he only managed through violence, whereas only Kimimaro's voice had the effect of horse tranquilizers…or weed.

"Both good," Sakon declared as he reached his brother.

Ukon frowned at him in confusion but shrugged it off and smirked, "enjoy your coffee?"

Sakon hissed. "Yeah I did. Did you enjoy your wet dream last night?!" He could tell from Ukon's darkening glare that his question brought attention from the trio under the stop sign. He grinned maliciously, "now let's see… What name were you saying…?"

"Do you really want to do this?"

The twins glared at each other as the school bus pulled up to the stop. Ukon turned away first with a dignified, superior sniff, "come on, before the bus leaves."

Sakon didn't like people acting superior at him; especially his brother who was more his equal than anyone else. "Hey Kimimaro!" He shoved past Ukon and squeezed between Uchiha and Juugo to get to his target. "What's happening? I know it may appear that I am just a floating torso with feet but rest assured my legs are there."

Kimimaro regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Move Tsuin," growled Uchiha who seemed rather put off at being pushed aside.

Ukon stiffly grabbed Sakon's arm and dragged him onto the bus and into the back where their group of friends were beckoning them over.

Sakon grinned. "Don't mess with my coffee anymore, bitch."

"Kiss my grits, whore."

The ride to school was unspectacular as always. Because it seemed they were in a fight, Sakon chose to sit next to his cousin, the spectacularly white haired Suigetsu while Ukon chose a seat with Jirobou the fat ginger.

"What's wrong with him?" Suigetsu asked, gesturing to Ukon.

Sakon turned to his cousin, "he's just on his period." He waved his hand dismissively, "how is your day going?"

"I got in another fight with my sister."

"Oh yeah?" Sakon looked over the back of their seat, his eyes seeking out one of three pink heads. He spotted Karin, Suigetsu's younger sister, sitting next to Kin, a dark haired girl a year below them; Karin was talking rather animatedly about getting shoved down the stairs. "…did you shove her down the stairs?"

Suigetsu grinned until all his shockingly sharp teeth were visible, "she started it and I finished it."

"Word." They bumped fists.

As the bus came to a stop several students were already up on their feet. Among them were Karin and another of the pink haired peoples, Haruno Sakura. They rushed forward and flanked Uchiha, seemingly not even noticing each other until it came time to get off the bus.

Sakon grinned; this was one of the most entertaining parts of his average school day. He watched as the two flamingo incarnates began glaring fiercely at each other while Uchiha took advantage of their distraction and slipped off the bus with Kimimaro and Juugo close behind him.

He rushed to the window just in time to see an orange blur attached itself to Uchiha's back. "Hey Sasuke! Good morning!" The blond haired, blue eyed boy, otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto, remained on Uchiha's back until getting shoved off. He took the gruff gesture with a grin and looked over at the pinks, "and good morning Sakura!"

"If you expect breakfast then we're going now." Uchiha thumped the back of Uzumaki's head before turning around to push his way through the crowd. As usual, Uzumaki followed after, yelling loudly, even over the horde of newly arrived and arriving students.

Sakon snickered, if Uchiha was any gayer for Uzumaki he'd be wearing a rainbow sash with '_fabulous_' written on it in big glittery letters.

"Hurry it up cousin, they feed us too ya know." Suigetsu poked his shoulder.

Every morning Sakon and Ukon would follow their cousin, well cousins but he didn't like to count Karin because she reminded him too much of his ex, to the cafeteria. There Suigetsu would hover around Juugo, asking how the food was until he received enough to feed himself and the twins.

Sakon never did figure out what made Suigetsu exempt from the beatings people who bothered Juugo received but he had never been in a situation to complain.

Ukon sniffed disdainfully at him when they met off the bus. Sakon rolled his eyes, "come on! Like a friendly morning greeting will make a big difference!"

"It doesn't matter," replied Ukon, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I don't care what he thinks."

"Then why are you still acting like I ate the last pickle?"

"I'm not!" Ukon snapped.

"Oh yeah you are," Suigetsu cut in, "now stop arguing, you're making a scene."

Sakon frowned and looked around, "no we're not."

"With you two it always escalates to a scene." Suigetsu tossed his backpack onto a table which the twins took a seat at, "wish me luck." He slunk over to where Juugo was sitting, with his companions who now included a boy with grey hair and glasses named Kabuto, Karin and a dark skinned, dark haired guy named Kidomaru. Sakon did not like any of them.

"Hey Juu-bacca," Suigetsu slung himself over Juugo's shoulder and began scrutinizing the food, "how's it going?"

"Just go away you loser!" Karin jumped to her feet.

Suigetsu ignored her as Juugo turned his head to face him, "good morning Suigetsu."

"So how's the food this fine morning? Ooh! A cinnamon bun I see, that looks tasty, is it tasty?"

While Karin continued to demand Suigetsu leave, the rest of them remained quiet. When this first started most of them had forbade Suigetsu from coming around to steal their food, but he never listened and Juugo continued to give into him.

Sakon's mouth watered as Juugo handed Suigetsu half of the cinnamon bun, _score_.

"I hope he gets something to drink," muttered Ukon, watching the exchange raptly.

"Yeah, oooh, he got a bagel too." Their favored past time when Suigetsu was getting a morning snack for them was cheering him on. "Go for the orange juice… Go for the orange juice…yes!" Suigetsu had gotten the orange juice.

"Quick, look busy." Ukon and Sakon put their heads down as Suigetsu returned to them with half a cinnamon bun, a blueberry bagel, a banana, a carton of orange juice and a 12 ounce bottle of chocolate milk.

He set his winnings on the table with a grin, "tell me how awesome I am. Go on, I never get tired of hearing it."

"You're a beautiful providing centaur of majesty," praised Sakon, spewing crumbs of the blueberry bagel his mouth was full of.

"That I am." Suigetsu sat down with his back to Uchiha's table and began sipping the orange juice, "…which ones are glaring at me today?"

Ukon looked through his hair, "Karin, Kimimaro and…does Juugo glare?"

"Juugo's looking?" Sakon looked over as well.

"Maybe he didn't like the 'Juu-bacca' comment?" Suigetsu shrugged nonchalantly, "oh well. I thought it was genius."

"Good morning." Jirobou approached their table with a tray of food, "I see you did your daily scavenging." He sat down revealing that walking behind him was Sakon's ex-girlfriend, Tayuya.

"Morning Jirobou, Jezebel." Sakon nodded to each of them.

"Shut it, shit face."

"Ninja please," Suigetsu said looking at Jirobou and snapping his fingers to the right, to the left and to the right once more, "you're just jealous that we got it for free."

Sakon scooted closer to Suigetsu to make room at their round table for the two new additions. Their group was a small one, but they knew more people who they didn't hang out with often; it was a typical high school tale.

"Look," whispered Ukon, pointing behind Tayuya, "it's them!"

By 'them' he had meant the trio walking up to the juice machine. There was Hyuuga Neji in the lead, mostly noticeable for his creepy ghost eyes and ridiculously long hair. Who had hair that long these days? It had to be at least waist length.

Then there was TenTen, an average looking girl with average brown hair and eyes whose last name Sakon had never heard mentioned… Honestly, who could make two buns of hair on top of their head look so damn _average_?

Finally there was Rock Lee. He did cocaine. Of that Sakon was perfectly certain. There was no other way someone would have a bowl-cut that precise, eyelashes that stupidly long and thick and a green jumpsuit. Oh yes, a green fucking _jumpsuit. _AND ORANGE LEG WARMERS! Sakon looking away before he had a seizure.

Ah, and there was the fourth addition to the…oh, Sakon couldn't call it a trio if there were four...que lastima. Anyway, the fourth person was the skulking, scrawny, downright scary, Sabaku no Gaara. Despite having hair so incredibly bright and red the boy thought he was sneaky as he tailed Hyuuga, TenTen and Lee. (Sakon couldn't even think 'Rock' with a straight face.)

Sabaku had been following them, or to be more specific Lee, around since middle school if he remembered correctly. No one knew why, no one bothered asking, but it was something everyone noticed but almost no one bothered talking about. That Sabaku kid was being weird, big whoop.

"Come on, that's the bell." Ukon grabbed his arm and started tugging on it. Sakon sighed, he hated school.

* * *

"You blew off PE."

Sakon looked up from his book that he had been given to read as he sat in the nurse's office. Kimimaro, who shared his PE class, was looking at him with a look so damn apathetic that if there had been anyone else in the room he would have assumed they had said it.

"I didn't blow it off," he replied as he turned back to his book, "I twisted my ankle."

"No you didn't. I saw you fall, you did it on purpose and even at that your ankle didn't twist."

His eye twitched at Kimimaro's very correct rendition of their fourth period class. "Did you want something?" He and Kimimaro weren't on bad terms per say. They hardly ever spoke and when that anomaly happened, it was usually Sakon trying to piss off Ukon.

"Where is the nurse?" Kimimaro glanced around the small room that was the very depiction of the cliché school nurse's office.

"She stepped out," sneered Sakon, "but I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know you stopped by." He immediately wished there was some way to retract his sentence. For the moment it escaped his mouth, Kimimaro had turned to look at him again. This time the Kaguya had that look in his eye that reminded Sakon he was a crazy man. Eyes like those only belonged on those creepy, porcelain dolls that probably steal bits of little girls' soul every night.

"When will she be back?" Kimimaro asked, ignoring Sakon's bratty behavior.

"I don't know, she got a call and ran out of the room muttering about drunks and perverts and poker in the teacher's lounge." Sakon tilted his head to the side at Kimimaro's blink, "it's like your Friday night, yeah?"

Once again, Kimimaro ignored him. He sat down in only other chair in the office. Sakon had taken the nurse, Shizune's chair for himself, leaving the guest chair available.

He tried desperately to read his book once again but there was only so much that was interesting about a homely girl with glasses running off with her younger brother and some ginger kid to save her father from a gigantic brain. Sakon put the book down, "so rumor has it that you and Juugo are doin' it."

He was not ignored. Kimimaro stared at him, blatantly perplexed, "…what?"

"Oh, uh 'it' being sex I mean to say." Sakon forcefully kept the wry grin off his face, "I don't believe it of course. I'm certain he, Juugo I mean, wants Suigetsu's junk…or he wants to fatten Suigetsu up to feed him to his pet dragon…the dragon's name is Sir Fluffykins."

Throughout his homily, Kimimaro's face melted back to his usual expression. "You're not very good at casual conversation."

"Oh yeah, and you're the Buddha of socializing." Sakon turned away to pout.

So he went on tangents; that just meant he was a writer…maybe. He wasn't too sure; he'd never really tried his hand at writing.

But still, who couldn't take a joke? Sakon was fully aware and more open to the very likely possibility that Juugo always gave Suigetsu food because they had been friends when they were younger; before Juugo had gotten adopted by his and Kimimaro's father, Orochimaru. Hanging out with a bunch of douche bags didn't make Juugo one.

"…Your brother…"

Sakon jumped and swiveled back around, "what about him?"

Kimimaro looked at him, "_your _brother has a problem with mine."

Ukon had never been sure if he believed the rumors about Juugo and Kimimaro. As such, since he totally was jocking Kimimaro's bones, he disliked Juugo. But normally he was discreet about it. Despite their immense similarities, everyone seemed to think that Ukon was more mature. This was not so, he was just a bit quieter. "What makes you say that?"

Kimimaro shook his head and didn't reply. Sakon scowled at the rudeness of it and would have said something had Shizune not returned. He bit his lip as Shizune began fussing over Kimimaro. Sakon forgotten to find out why the Kaguya came to the office but it seemed he had gotten cut in his art class on an exacto-knife. Well, that was something to tell Ukon who 'wouldn't care.'

Rather than sit around until the day was over, his parents had not answered their phones, Sakon waited until Shizune was properly distracted before making his escape.

The bell to end 5th period had just sounded and he tried to lose himself in the crowds of students emerging from classrooms. If he was lucky he'd be able to catch Ukon and find out what happened.

"Excuse me." He stepped to the side as the four person trio passed him. He gave Gaara a sly wink when the redhead passed. It was accepted with a nod.

It was easy to be fond of someone so agreeable. As peculiar as Gaara was, Sakon found he rather liked him.

"It's just so damn annoying." Unlike _some _people; Sakon glanced over at a small group surrounding a single locker. He slunk closer, perhaps Uchiha was bitching about Ukon? He was quite interested in finding out what happened.

"Why does Itachi bring him over?" Groupie number 1 was gazing upon Uchiha as though he were the most interesting thing in the universe.

"I don't know," Uchiha replied with a scowl, "I guess he has a fetish for Night of the Living Dead people or something."

The group around him chuckled while Sakon rolled his eyes. Surely those were pity laughs.

"And then he brought a snake with him the last time he visited. It was this giant, fucking cobra and he called it Manda." Uchiha's upper lip twitched and Sakon wondered what could be so wonderful. However, the conversation wasn't entirely relevant to his interests.

He continued his search for his brother. Ukon's locker was the best bet, but there was still a chance that he had lingered too long, listening in on Uchiha's lament. It was an easy choice to go with the best bet.

The crowd began to thin as Sakon reached the science area. Through the gaps between bodies he spotted orange and yellow; that could only mean one thing; Uzumaki and his little friends.

"H-here Shino, Hanabi sent you more chocolates." Hyuuga Neji's witchery of the eyes was matched only by his younger cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. She was handing a small, white package to the 'really cool' guy who wore his sunglasses _inside_. Sakon could barely stand the early-90's awesomeness of it all- he wanted to high-five someone so bad.

Beside them Uzumaki grinned brightly, "awww, isn't that great Shino? She does make good chocolate."

"Dude she's like 12 years old," said Sakon's arch nemesis and most hated enemy, Inuzuka Kiba. If ever Sakon met a crotchety, pretentious furry, it was Kiba.

"It's still nice to have someone admire you though…I would imagine." Uzumaki added the last part weakly and for a brief moment Sakon considered pitying him. However, from the look on Hyuuga-ette's face and the known fact of life that Uchiha was a few morning tacklings away from rape, he decided Uzumaki was not to be pitied for being a dense idiot.

"Hey speaking of which, guess what!" Kiba threw his arm around Uzumaki and Hyuuga-ette's shoulders and leaned in, "my sister and her boyfriend broke up."

"Oh no," Hyuuga-ette gasped and covered her mouth, "that's terrible! Is she ok?"

"Meh," Kiba shrugged, "she's been moody for a while and to make it worse she got food poisoning." He shuddered, "she ran into the bathroom while I was showering this morning to throw up."

"That sucks," Uzumaki grimaced.

"It's what she gets for saying the expiration date is just a suggestion. Hey! Shikamaru!" Kiba waved jovially, joined by his blond counterpart at an approaching pineapple head.

Sakon was sure he recognized him correctly as Nara Shikamaru, the narcoleptic in Jirobou's cooking class. He was bored; Uzumaki and his friends were boring. He didn't stay to find out how Pineapple Head's internship at whatever place was going.

It was taking longer than he thought it would to get through the students. He would have been more forceful with his shoves if his lower half, the real reason he'd skived off PE, wasn't aching.

He smirked; he wondered if he was honestly going to get to earn another 30,000 yen. The money from yesterday was home in his sock drawer, rolled up and hidden so Ukon wouldn't get a hold of it. His brother had wanted to burn the money, his clothes and forget it ever happened. While Sakon normally laughed at these situations on TV, he understood the seriousness of it, just like Ukon. But what he also understood, unlike Ukon, was that it was a lot of friggin' money and Kankurou honestly didn't seem like that bad of a guy.

Sure Kankurou was paying for sex, but hell, porn was basically paying to masturbate. Who was he to judge?

He hadn't been mistreated in any way. If anything, Kankurou had seemed a bit awkward and unsure of himself. In fact, he had treated Sakon more like they were on a first date. If movies were anything to go by, the kind of guys who usually hired prostitutes tended to, pretty much, be looking for a hole. But Kankurou had been conversational, funny a couple times even.

Sakon shook his head, nawh, he didn't think there would be anything wrong with returning to the bus stop on Wednesday.

"Hey!"

He looked over his shoulder and realized he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't stopped at Ukon's locker. His brother was eyeing him in amusement, "were you looking for me?"

"Yes sir I was." Sakon sidled up to him and whispered into his ear, "I uh _sprained_," he made air quotations, "my ankle and went to the nurse's office. Guess who showed up?"

"Who?" Ukon whispered back.

"Your favorite future serial killer," Sakon paused at Ukon's look of confusion and elaborated, "Kimimaro."

"Ah."

"Right, so he totally asked about you, Homie." Sakon grinned. "He wanted to know what your problem with Juugo is."

Ukon frowned, "my problem with Juugo?"

"I know!" Sakon exclaimed, forgetting his close proximity to Ukon's ear, "you never let on that you didn't like him before. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." He pulled a couple large text books out of his backpack and stacked them in his locker, "I haven't seen Juugo or Kimimaro since this morning."

Sakon's ecstasy and curiosity deflated into disappointment, "really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" He put his hands in his pockets and bounced on his heels, "well…Kimimaro also cut his finger open."

Ukon glared at him, "I don't care."

"Riiiight." Sakon grinned and followed Ukon to class. He'd rather an elective with his brother over boring old History any day.

* * *

Sakon had been quite unhappy about having to sit out on DDR Friday night, but the fact that he could afford nine churros made him feel a lot better.

By Saturday he was back to 100 percent health. It was both a blessing and a curse, since Ukon demanded that he do his own chores if he was feeling better. The poor fool still thought _it_ had been a one time thing.

Sunday passed in a blur as it usually did due to mass amounts of napping in the sun. Sakon did so enjoy napping in the sun.

Monday was boring as hell, not to mention tedious because…well because it was Monday.

By Tuesday though, Sakon began to feel butterflies in his stomach. When Wednesday finally rolled around, he thought he was going to vomit because of that damn butterfly orgy. Also it had been quite interesting when Rock Lee got down on one knee and asked Haruno Sakua to go out with him. She had refused of course, but everyone now knew of his interest in her. Sakon wondered how Sabaku felt about that.

He was on his way to Track Meet when Shizune ran past him, green faced and muttering about drunks, perverts and strip poker in the teacher's lounge. Sakon had no idea the nurse was allowed in there.

"Tsuin."

Sakon jumped then froze at the guttural growl of his name, "…Satan?"

"Wrong."

He whirled around and blinked forward, then slowly tilted his head back until he was able to meet Juugo's eyes. "What's crackin'?"

"Why are you telling people that I'm sexually involved with my brother and have a pet dragon named Sir Fluffykins?"

Sakon frowned, "did I get the name wrong?" Juugo merely stared at him with a look he and Kimimaro shared. It was a mixture of disinterest and annoyance; Sakon hated that look. "I don't know…it seemed like a fun thing to say…people aren't honestly taking it seriously are they?"

Juugo nodded.

"Ah…sorry about that…wanna see a picture I drew?"

"No." Juugo crossed his arms, "kindly inform Suigetsu that you were kidding."

"HE took it seriously?!" Sakon laughed, "I don't think he-"

"Every time he sees me he says that I broke his heart."

Sakon sighed, "he's probably just having fun with-"

"He seems angry." Juugo deadpanned, "he threw soda in my face." He gestured to the large, brown blotch around the neck of his white shirt which Sakon had somehow not noticed.

"Oh." Damn Suigetsu, getting him into trouble. Sakon made a mental note to go upside his head. "Right, I'll…do something about that." It still sounded like something Suigetsu would do for fun but to drag a bystander like Sakon into the mix with Crazy McPyschopants was not cool. Juugo seemed satisfied as he left Sakon standing in the hall.

Sakon frowned after him until he turned a corner. He checked the time on his phone and frowned more when he found he was almost late, "melon farming biscuit!" He broke into a run down the hall, not stopping until he reached the locker room.

Ukon and Suigetsu were on their way out, clad in Speedos, goggles and rubber caps. Sakon had learned long ago not to laugh at them. "Hey wait! I need a favor." He grabbed Suigetsu's arm, "will you take my backpack to your house today?"

"…why?"

"Yeah Sakon," Ukon glared suspiciously, "why?"

"I'm not asking you." Sakon glared back.

Their cousin blinked but stepped between them when the spark on animosity became tangible, "sure, why not? Leave it in my locker."

Grinning, Sakon skipped past them. He knew Suigetsu hated it when he and Ukon fought like that. Fighting in general was fine with Suigetsu, he found it hilarious, but when things went from dirty looks to violence, the twins had little to no regard as to who was between them.

He whistled as he changed into his track clothes; today was a good day, bound to get better.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Sakon smirked and looked over his shoulder. He was leaning against the same stop sign he had been when Kankurou first saw him, only this time he decided to change out of his track clothes.

Kankurou was eyeing him, "you're wearing pants."

The hint of disappointment hidden under the casual observation fluffed Sakon's ego and he smirked more, "they draw less attention."

"Mmm," Kankurou hummed, "come on, I've already made a reservation." He grabbed Sakon's hand and led him down the street. His car was located a block away next to a green machine that had replaced the parking meters that summer.

Sakon cleared his throat dramatically, "I can walk on my own you know."

"I'm not trying to carry you."

"Good…so where are we going?"

"I took the liberty of reserving a room at a hotel." Kankurou yanked on Sakon's arm, "stop lagging you."

"Stop manhandling me," Sakon quickened his steps so that their taut arms slackened, "if you let go I would follow you."

Kankurou released him as they reached his car, "you ok? You seem kind of on edge."

Sakon paused, "well…" He climbed into the passenger seat when Kankurou unlocked the door, "kind of. My brother has been giving me trouble lately and it's really annoying." He crossed his arms and pouted, "he thinks he's the boss of me just because he's a little older but-" He stopped and looked at Kankurou, "-ah, nothing, sorry."

"No, no," said Kankurou, "what is it?"

"But he's only two minutes older than me!" Sakon raged as soon as he was given the go ahead, "does that constitute deserving authority over a person?!"

"You're a twin?"

Sakon raised an eyebrow at him, "was that all you got?"

Kankurou chuckled and didn't answer in the few seconds it took him to merge onto the freeway, "no, just, I don't know, you really seem like a younger sibling but, a younger twin. It's amazing how set certain roles are to me." He noticed Sakon's darkening expression, "and no, I don't think two minutes really gives a person enough life experience over another to treat them…?"

"Like a kid!"

"Like a kid."

Despite Kankurou's easy laughter, Sakon couldn't help beginning to feel uncomfortable, "hey, just how far are we going?" He eyed the barely familiar buildings as Kankurou pulled onto an off ramp. This was the ritzy part of the city, he and his friends came here on occasion but mostly for laughs; they couldn't afford anything.

"Not much farther, it's just a pain trying to get through traffic on the back roads."

Sakon accepted this, but made sure to carefully eye every building they passed. Comfortable as he was, he wasn't going to let Kankurou take him off guard. Come to think of it, maybe he should bring pepper spray, but what if Kankurou found it? Kankurou was a weird name… "I'm going to call you 'Kanks' it's the right thing to do."

Kankurou blinked at him, "Kanks?"

"Yeah." Sakon nodded sagely, "and you can call me-"

"Don't call me Kanks."

"Wha-AAH!" The car jerked to a stop, "we're in the middle of the road!" He looked around frantically and spotted a guy a couple years older than him running towards them.

"… That would be the valet," Kankurou unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car as the young man opened the door for him. Sakon followed after, pouting.

Despite his enjoyably high self esteem, Sakon couldn't help but feel somewhat trashy and out of place in the palace-like lobby. Complete with marble pillars, golden trim and tapestries here and there on the walls over red velvet furniture it looked like something out of a movie… It was nice. Sakon took a moment to pat himself on the back for his mastery of his native language. "Wow…You really went all out didn't you?"

Kankurou shrugged, "I'm trying to compensate for the first one." He shuddered, "I didn't want to say anything at the time but I'm pretty sure there was a cockroach in the bathroom."

"Gross." Sakon grimaced, "but you didn't have to make up for it bro, it's not like we're dating."

"Excuse me for treating you civilly."

"I'm not complaining."

"Shut up." Kankurou led him towards the elevator where an elderly couple stood waiting.

Even before the couple looked at him in distaste Sakon felt rather crummy. He never had much business in upscale places like this. The clean, tasteful decorations and well-groomed patrons and employees were a far cry from what he was accustomed to.

But it wasn't shame that kept his head down as they walked to their room on the third floor. It was his fascination with the plush carpet. That ridiculous shit must take forever to get clean.

"Are you alright?" Kankurou looked at him for the first time since they'd gotten out of the car.

"Dandy."

"No I mean-"

Sakon sighed loudly, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Kankurou held the door open for him and he chuckled, "a little culture shock never killed anyone."

"Mmmmm," Kankurou closed the door and loosened his tie, "culture shock in a good way?"

"Very good."

"Here," Sakon turned around to see Kankurou holding a wad of bills in his hand. "Go ahead and count it,"

"This seems like…more," and damn skippy he was counting it.

"I want more time." Kankurou scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side, "maybe… 6 hours?"

Sakon finished counting and exhaled, "this is 60,000 yen."

"Half up front and half later, right?"

He wanted to take it, badly. Unfortunately there was a certain problem that he wasn't sure could be overlooked. Sakon puffed his bangs out of his face and counted out 20,000, "here, take this back." He held the money out, "I can't _guarantee _anything this time.

Kankurou frowned, "Why not? … Did you just come from-"

"No!" Snapped Sakon, "It's just that… you see… I had never slept with a man before that last time."

"…" Kankurou stared at him for a moment. It was uncomfortable being the subject of scrutiny and what seemed to be, Sakon inwardly shuddered, pity at the same time. He was about to offer to call the whole thing off when the brunet pushed Sakon's hand back, "keep it."

His hand tightened on the money, "are you sure?"

Kankurou smirked and put his hands on Sakon's waist, "yeah."

They stood in close proximity, simply letting the sexual atmosphere thicken. Kankurou's presence was almost overpowering due to the fact that he nearly dwarfed Sakon by comparison. The only person he'd ever gone out with was Tayuya, who was almost the same size as him. After that embarrassing experience, especially the getting dumped for a fat ginger part, he'd longed to simply give up and let someone else handle the problems of the relationship.

He was tired of that role, trying to make something futile work. He was the spoiled younger brother; it simply wasn't in his nature. Maybe Kankurou's dominance was what drove his attraction to the larger man. Especially after a life lived being attracted to women.

Sakon was almost hedonistic by nature, so he didn't bother questioning himself. He simply enjoyed the skin on skin contact as Kankurou began to undress him.

He'd made sure to eat half a pack of Mentos this time. No more comments about food, not this time, not ever.

That passing thought settled comfortably in the back of Sakon's brain as Kankurou, nude as well, pinned him to the bed. There was no wasted time today, merely the mixing of saliva and the mashing of lips that always disgusted Sakon to see.

The experience was so different from the sight, and yet, if one were to think about it, just as grotesque.

Luckily he was unable to focus on anything but the heat between his legs that built from the expert mouth against his own. When it left him, he was unable to complain, merely gasp for breath.

The feeling of Kankurou's mouth and hands on his legs reminded Sakon of a desperate man. The relentless tongue tasted every inch of his chalky skin, from his ankles to his inner thigh before his legs were roughly pulled over broad shoulders.

He had a mouth against his again as a hardness settled against his own. The smooth, grinding motions of Kankurou's hips sent him into a tortured frenzy. It was enough to make him pant and cry out even as he was being kissed thoroughly…but it wasn't enough for him to come.

Sakon arched his back and bit his lip as Kankurou's mouth moved to his chest.

This wasn't the sex, it was only the foreplay. Judging by the growing ferocity of Kankurou's humping, he was going to need another ride home.

* * *

"This way- Hey! Hey! Hands!"

Kankurou pulled his hand away from Sakon's thigh with a pout, "you didn't have to pinch me."

"Then keep your eyes on the road." Sakon smirked, "left here."

The shadows on Kankurou's face made it hard to distinguish his expression very well but Sakon was almost certain he was pouting. He grinned leaned over to rub Kankurou's thigh, "did you like it?"

"Yeah," Kankurou glanced down at him, "you're a master of your trade if I do say so myself."

"Right here," he moved his hand to point to white on top, red brick on the bottom, two-story house.

"…The middle of the suburbs again…"

Sakon coughed, "mostly house wives," he muttered, "it pays good."

"Well."

"…What?"

Kankurou did a U-turn and pulled up in front of the house, "it pays 'well.'"

Sakon rolled his eyes, "whatever, nerd." He unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled halfway onto Kankuou, "I'll see you next week?"

"Definitely." Kankurou's hand rested on his rump and they kissed briefly.

"See ya," Sakon gingerly stepped out of the car and made his way up to the front door as briskly as he could. Fuck his body hurt. It was a lot easier to ignore when he was sitting down-

"What the Hell are you doing here?" To his horror, just as he reached the porch, Karin opened the front door. "It's freakin' 11 o'clock at night!"

"Hey cousin," he whispered, "you get inside now." He grabbed the pinkette by the shoulders and shoved her inside.

"Hey!"

Although he normally did his best to NOT have to listen to her squawking, Kankurou hadn't left yet. Sakon kicked the door shut without turning around.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd show, you turned your phone off so no one could reach you. Ukon's kinda pissed." Suigetsu, all dressed for bed in shark pajamas, sauntered down the stairs, holding Sakon's bag.

"He was trying to get a hold of me?"

"Hey!" Karin stood up and punched his arm, "you just pushed me on the ground you asshole! What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, bitch," Suigetsu groaned, "you're gonna wake up Mangetsu."

Karin glared at the two of them before she threw her hands up and stalked back to her room, raging as she went.

Sakon waited until her door had slammed shut before addressing Suigetsu again, "hey, can I stay here tonight? I feel like I'm dying."

"Oh really?" Suigetsu dropped Sakon's backpack on the ground and crossed his arms, "and why is that may I ask?" His grin looked a little too evil to be ignorant.

"He told you."

"That he did, Hooker-bot."

Sakon's eyebrow twitched, "if my ass wasn't killing me I'd kill _you_."

Suigetsu laughed, "sure you would, cousin." He turned around and started back up the stairs, "sure you can stay here."

"I'll need clothes." Sakon followed him, "and I really need to shower right now."

"It'll cost you."

"Heh, I've got plenty."

* * *

After finally turning his phone on, Sakon found he had 36 missed calls from Ukon, 12 voicemails and 38 texts. Each one angrier than the last, each one ending with a promise of pain, Sakon hated pain.

"It was your turn to do the dishes." Ukon glowered down at him, "where were you last night?"

Sakon moved over so his brother could sit next to him. "Yeah, sorry about that," he shoved his hand into the pocket of the purple striped hoodie Suigetsu lent him that morning. "I can pay you."

"…So you did do it again." Ukon crossed his arms, "I would have thought you'd have more dignity than that."

"Oh come on!" Sakon groaned, "it's like dating someone only you get paid for your troubles!"

"What is?" Jirobou poked his head over the seat in front of them.

The twins scowled and spoke in unison, "mind your own fucking business." The ginger looked perturbed but he slowly lowered his head back down.

Ukon eyed the back of the seat before he hissed in Sakon's ear, "look at it however you want. You're still Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman. Is that what you want? Do you want to be Julia Roberts? In a movie with Richard Gere no less?"

"Dude," Sakon leaned away and brought his knee up to laugh silently again. "Why do you know the stars of that movie?"

"…I watch movies." Ukon glared.

"Yeah right. I sleep with a guy and you still manage to out-gay me."

"Oh shut up." Sakon pulled his wad of money out of his pocket, "how much to make you happy?" He could tell by the greedy glint in his brother's eye that he was feeling better already.

* * *

Corvin: OH MY GOD! I ACTUALLY FINISHED SOMETHING!

Botan: Yeah and only about six months later than you said.

Corvin: Lay off me, I've been busy.

Kyo: I'm boooored, why don't you ever update Another Generation?

Corvin: Because it's behind in the polls.

Kyo: This one isn't even in the polls.

Corvin: I write in, what I can write in.

Botan: I suppose the whole file fiasco didn't help.

Corvin: That it did not. Well! I hope everyone like the second installment. And yeah, this basically is turning out way longer than I expected.

Kyo: stop sharing your assumptions with the readers. God, it's a wonder there are still any.

Corvin: Shut up.


End file.
